


Sitting on the Floor

by Estrella3791



Category: Underworld (Movies), Underworld: Rise of the Lycans - Fandom
Genre: And then I had so many feelings, Angst, Babies, Crying, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Help, I watched this movie for Michael Sheen and I stayed for Michael Sheen, Mentions of Violence, Sad Lucien makes Me Sad, This fic was brought to you by sleep deprivation and that soft "no" before the ceiling thing opens, so this happened, this is the rarest pair i've ever written for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella3791/pseuds/Estrella3791
Summary: Once upon a Time, I watched "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans" because Michael Sheen was in it and I like Michael Sheen because I like "Good Omens." It wasn't the best movie I've ever seen. (Very far from it.) But it DID give me feelings. So on the off chance that you've seen this movie, may I offer you some baby snuggles and Lucian being safe and happy?
Relationships: Lucian/Sonja (Underworld)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Sitting on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've said everything I need to say, but I'll just add that I wrote this at literally 2 AM and my vocabulary is never great at 2 AM and this is unedited and a mess BUT. A baby! One that is Lucian's! (And Sonja's, but incidentally I'm not the biggest Sonja fan. I LIKE her, but Lucian deserves better. {Lucian deserves the freaking WORLD.}) And snuggles! Anyway, if you're here I am impressed. Thank you for being here. I'm still sleep deprived. Enjoy.  
> Update: I flipping misspelled Lucian's name through this whole thing. One misspell lives on in the tags, because I don't have the energy to delete it and then retag everything. It'd be like pulling a book out of the bottom of the stack and then the whole thing falls and then you have to restack it in order and just. Blech. But everything else got fixed, I think!

A wail, shrill and piercing, splits the night in two.

Not so long ago, a sound like that would have had Lucian up and armed within seconds. Tonight, it takes a little bit longer.

"Again?" grumbles Sonja, who sounds like she's not quite awake but also not quite asleep, either. (Until lately, she wouldn't have been asleep at night even if Lucian was, but their sleeping habits have changed considerably in recent months.)

"Evidently," sighs Lucian. His wife stirs, and he stills her with a hand on her waist. "Don't bother, love. I don't mind."

Sonja relaxes into his touch and hums in contentment.

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason."

Grogginess and irritation at being waked up (again, for what is probably the fourth time tonight) have no power against the words, which are soft and sweet and everything Lucian's ever wanted and everything he's never had. 

After some intense self-motivation and a particularly high screech, he manages to swing his legs over the side of the bed and clamber onto his feet. If his walk across the floor is a little stiff, no one notices, because it's very dark and very unimportant. He reaches into the cradle and lifts out his world. His world promptly stops crying.

"Hello, little one," he whispers.

Sonja makes a sleepy and disgruntled noise and Lucien deems it wise to take his world into the next room. The fire hasn't quite burned out, so he tosses some logs on the fire (one-handedly, and he's sure Sonja would be very impressed if she was awake) and settles in front of it, holding his little bundle against his knees so he can look into her tiny, perfect face. 

"What was wrong?" he asks his daughter softly. She just looks back at him, eyes wide and still a little wet. (Lucian has never been so in love.) He's checked her cloths, and she just ate. "Were you just lonely?" he guesses, and Elena makes a small noise. (He melts a little bit more.) "Well, I certainly understand that," he tells her, smoothing his thumb over the tear tracks on her face.

He does. He understands loneliness more than he will ever tell her. He understands loneliness because he lived a life as the only free Lycan for a very long time. He doesn't know if there's a worse loneliness than being constantly surrounded by people, all of whom treat you like an animal (worse than an animal, sometimes.) He understands loneliness because he had to slaughter his kin and pretend that it didn't bother him. He understands loneliness because he had a very brief glimpse at what a world without Sonja would look like and it was bleak and cold and dark. He... well. He understands. 

"But now I have you," he informs Elena, distracting himself from his thoughts. "You and your mother." His daughter doesn't seem particularly interested - as a matter of fact, she yawns, quite rudely - but Lucian doesn't mind. Her mouth twitches a little and she sighs, a light, sweet noise, and he cradles her against his chest. He can hear her gentle baby breathing and his eyes sting with tears. He's so grateful - so grateful - that he has this. This child in his arms, small and loud and everything; this sleeping wife of his, elegant and passionate and lovely; this life that he has somehow, miraculously, been allowed to live, the one that is everything he's ever dreamed of and even more. 

He eases Elena back again so he can look at her face. (He will never get tired of looking at this perfect little person that, somehow, he and Sonja made together. Never.) She's asleep now, eyelashes fluttering as she dreams. She's so very small. His hand absolutely dwarfs her head as it supports her neck, and his calloused fingers look so out of place against the soft dark down on her head. He marvels that he can touch her, that someone so damaged and dangerous as he is permitted to hold this tiny wonder in his arms, that he can trace her features with his fingers, that he can pull her close and press kisses against her neck, her hands, her feet, her belly. That after, he can lean up and kiss Sonja when she starts to pout in mock jealousy. That he has a family.

Lucian thinks of how close he came to losing all of this (no, not losing it, to never having it) and shudders. 

He doesn't like thinking of it. He doesn't think of it often. Cold stone floors and chains and whips. Hands bound high above her head. Tears and pleas from both of them, all made in vain. Sonja had been about to die. 

And then Raze, bless him, bless him a thousand times and then again for this, for saving Elena and for saving Sonja and for saving this life for Lucian, had come crashing through the door, sword in hand and scores of Lycans behind him. There was a lot of blood, and Lucien hadn't been much help (he thinks about lying on the ground, gashes dug into his back, and shivers again), but they'd managed to force the Coven to surrender. Lucian and Sonja were officially released, upon which the Lycans (and their allies - Lucian had been stunned by how much support the local human slaves gave them) scampered off into the night, battered and bleeding but free. 

There are lots of tears flowing down Lucian's cheeks now, tears galore, hot and salty and full of gratitude. 

"I love you," he tells his daughter, who stirs a little in her sleep. His voice is broken from all the emotions in it, but that doesn't matter. "I love your face and your hair and your eyes and your fingers - " he gently lifts a tiny hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it - "and the way you cry at night and the way you settle when your mother nurses you and the sounds you make and the..." He has to stop because he's crying, but presently he pulls himself together and goes on. "You, my most precious child. I love you. I love you so totally and thoroughly and completely, in every way. I'm so..." and he breaks, again, because he almost lost her, them, both of them, and it's too much to bear, too much to think about. "I'm so inexpressibly thankful you're here with me," he whispers, finally, when he's a little more composed.

"Me, too," says a soft voice at the doorway, and Lucien looks up to see Sonja, who also has tears on her face. He lets go of Elena with one hand to wipe his own away. 

"I love you," he tells her.

Sonja gives him a wet smile and comes to sit beside him. "I love you, too," she says, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They sit there for a while, looking at their daughter. Sonja keeps her head on Lucian's shoulder and it starts to ache, and so do his legs, which are starting to cramp from being held in the same position for so long, but he could not possibly care less. There is no way he's moving his still-sleeping daughter, and not a chance of him disturbing his dozing wife, not until the end of the world is at hand. Lucian works his arm out from between his and Sonja's bodies and wraps it around her shoulder, while keeping Elena secure with his other hand. He kisses his wife's temple and caresses his daughter's face and leans his head against the wall and eventually falls asleep again.

When he wakes up he will be stiff and sore and Elena will be cranky and Sonja will be snappy and he will snap back at her and none of them will want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this movie then I beg of thee to hit me up on Tumblr @iwanttogoeverywhereplease because I have an account now and that's cool and also I want to yell about all my feelings. I HATE how much I enjoyed this film.  
> Anyway, I love you, you're beautiful, you don't have to be talking about vampire werewolf movies to talk to me.


End file.
